Necessity: Forging into the Worldwound
by davidthomas.devine
Summary: Having defeated the demonic threat to Kenabres, Bliks joins the Fifth Mendevian Crusade into the Worldwound, hoping to capture the northern city of Drezen and it's sacred artifact, a banner depicting the Sword of Valor. In truth she travels in search of Arueshalae, a redeemed demon who has warned her of a greater threat to both Mendev and Golarion.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 12.0pt;"Her forehead furrowing, she beat a fist against the bed a few inches below her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanClosing her eyes had not brought darkness but more light, so she instead stared up at the heavy timber rafters, their grain dimly reflecting the glow her body now gave style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFloors below her she could hear the barely muted roar of celebration while there were more passionate celebrations going on in all the rooms around style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAfter one embarrassing intrusion, she had moved the armchair to supplant the door's questionable lock./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 12.0pt;"'Here's hoping they're … worshiping … in Arshea's or Lymnieris' name, or at least Calistria's, and not giving into Gyronna's or Zaebos' excesses' Bliks thought style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span'Two Empyreal Lords, two Gods, and an Infernal Duke … sex can be seen so many different ways.'span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer attempts to block out the shouts and cries with a Silence spell had unexpectedly failed, producing a small ball of snow at the point she had centered style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe shock of it falling on her face only added to that./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 12.0pt;"At least her breeze was back and she could comfortably float style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe had missed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSome combination of the insidious nature of the Abyss leaking through into the Worldwound and the thought of her lost mother had taken it style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA dangerous combination she made note not to try to combine, 'but the loss of hope is rarely expected' she mused./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 12.0pt;"Rubbing her forehead in frustration her eyes closed again and she again saw light instead of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThen she nodded and roused style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeating herself at the room's desk, she wrote out a note and then tried to cast Arcane Mark to inscribe her rune on the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe gear with a V cutout filled with stylized water bloomed on the page until the water seemed to froth and her writing was tossed about like ships in a storm until the page was an unintelligible style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCrumpling the damp parchment she rewrote the note, this time drawing the rune manually./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 39.0pt 12.0pt .5in;"Dreams in the Dark,br / If you read this, please respond by writing your own style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI do not know if what happened last night will repeat tonight when I fall asleep, but if it does, I hope we can talk through this medium./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 39.0pt 12.0pt .5in;"Firstly, there was a surge along the wardstone barrier that I believe has infused me with an unfamiliar energy; my spells have repeatedly style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPlease keep the blinds closed and if you do go out, cover yourself style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI fear the Crusaders will interpret this poorly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 39.0pt 12.0pt .5in;"Secondly know that I am concerned about accusations of possession by members of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey are rightly paranoid about infiltration by nefarious forces and I wouldn't want our relationship to be style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUntil you know how I might act, please try to avoid interacting with anyone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 39.0pt 12.0pt .5in;"Thirdly, my name is Bliksemani Volgeling, or Bliks if you style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLittle Breeze reminds me painfully of a dark time, even though I know now that it was something entirely different for you./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 39.0pt 12.0pt .5in;"Finally, what is your story?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI have heard of angels falling, but the tales of a demon rising is new to me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 39.0pt 12.0pt .5in;"Bliks/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Satisfied, Bliks scowled at the bed again, her shoulders style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe then closed her eyes, examining the glow of the inside of her eyelids, and then style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanReaching into her pack she pulled out the scarf she had used to shield her face from inspection before returning to Defender's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis time she wrapped it around her head, creating an impromptu style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt wasn't pitch black, but it certainly was dimmer than the room let alone when she tried to sleep normally./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Tracing out what she thought must be the middle of the room, she settled into a horizontal floating position a few feet off the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhile the blinds were drawn, she gauged that a careful observer at her window might be able to spy on her while she slept in her bed; at least a light in the middle of the room might be mistaken for a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFinally in a semblance of darkness and comfort, she relaxed and drifted off to sleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"It was unlikely that anyone heard the thud of a body and a painful yelp from her room moments later, such was the din of the Crusader's celebrations./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"When the cybernetic alarm went off, Bliks was immediately aware of cool air on sweaty style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThen she felt the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer muscles ached, her head throbbed, and her undergarments uncomfortably clung to clammy skin, the nightrobe she had worn to bed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span'What did Dreams get up to?' she thought as she changed into fresh clothes for the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"The warmth of the inn was comforting, but Bliks' usual garments often left her arms, hands, and face uncovered, so at least the cool morning air could be an excuse to bundle those up as style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSummer was just around the corner and even a northern nation like Mendev had hot days; she would have to diversify her wardrobe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"It had been a short sleep, as Hex had insisted that they meet up with the main force of the Heilige Cohort that Bliks had estimated would arrive before style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNot quite long enough for her to feel rested enough to prepare spells, but she nonetheless leafed through her spellbook, considering which spells might best be used for the day./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"There was a different letter on the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhen she saw the handwriting she felt herself breathe out, having unexpectedly held it for a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was the same smooth swirling characters from the previous style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe cybernetic alarm rung again in her head, so she hurriedly stuffed the letter into her pack./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"While the volume of celebration had died down it had not entirely quieted and it was more audible from the hall than from her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanInstead of traversing the likely packed common room, Bliks float walked to the stairwell and rose up to the roof./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Technician Volgeling, General Hex and Colonel Eryno are not yet ready for departure."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"The mechanical voice of the Annihilator XAU-4-UN-7 startled style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCrouched atop one of the inn's short towers, the machine's legs tenaciously gripped the stone, its chain guns almost absent mindedly tracking her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBliks style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere was something about these Annihilators that she couldn't seem to get a handle style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey and their fellow VAU Transporters seemed locked into certain means of addressing style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEven when provided with a preferred term, like the Black Sovereign, they interchangeably referred to Hex as a General./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Regaining her composure Bliks tried a haughty tone, "Ex a you four un seven, why have you abandoned your post?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou were ordered to guard Eryno's damaged power style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanExplain yourself."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"The chain guns twitched, their barrels swiveling towards the Tirabade residence in a proxy for a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Ex A You Two unit 83 is in constant style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe time required to be on site is approximately 45 style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere have been no demon sightings for 6.2 style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMost remaining activity centered on current style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTargets of interest heading towards Ex Ah You Two unit 83 are noted and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEstimated effectiveness of protection of damaged Vanguard Mark 2 increased by 35%.span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIs Technician Volgeling requesting a diagnostics report?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""No, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNot at this time."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe looked over the towering metallic scorpion, spotting an addition she had not seen style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"What's in that netting?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Ex A You Two unit 83 retrieved unit 14 after the General's departure."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""What is its status?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Unit 14 requires the following parts-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""-is its memory core intact?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Yes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Bliks stepped over to the hanging jumble of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA thin sheen of Vrolikai ichor stained the Myrmidon's chasis and that demon's conjured blades had cut style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe robot's sensor eye had melted from what Bliks guessed was a point blank overloaded shot from its integrated style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe patted the machine's limp head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""I didn't get a chance to ask, why are you here ahead of the rest of the Heilige cohort?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Major Danug approved operation Blooming Flower."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Which was … ?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Mission summary, operation Blooming Flower: one Ex A You Four and two Ex A You Two units to advance ahead of Heilige cohort to destination, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPrimary mission: units are to provide scouting and navigational updates to Vee A You style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSecondary mission: units are to support General Hex, designated Black Sovereign, upon arrival."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Major Danug has my thanks style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIf you hadn't shown up when you did … I'm not sure what would have style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI'm glad he had the foresight to prepare such a plan."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Major Danug approved operation Blooming Flower."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Bliks turned to face the machine's primary sensor cluster, a large red dome surrounded by four similar but smaller style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"And I'm glad he did approve it, but who prepared the plan?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"The red sensors switched momentarily to green and then back to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"This unit planned Operation Blooming Flower."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"The stars flowing around Bliks brightened, swimming through the air even more style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe laid a gloved hand on the robot's closest style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"That is the best answer I can imagine to an argument I had last night."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"The sensors repeatedly flickered between green and red before the robot said in its usual flat tone, "Explain."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"She had heard it use other tones before, but from what she understood of its programming, those tones were applied on top of prepared style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIf it was, as she thought of it, talking off the top of its head, it used this bland tone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""I argued that you … you and your fellow machines … were not slaves."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe took a breath, tapping the scarf covering her lips, "How do you feel, I mean, how are things different under the Black Sovereign's authority than before?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""I have time."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Explain."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Primary activation by Unity to repel boarding action by biological infestation, Dominion of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAction unsuccessful, leading to offline style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanReactivated by Technician Zaidow to follow general orders of organization, Technic style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanGeneral orders always concluded with offline style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanReassignment by Technician Volgeling to military commander, General style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNo offline status since reassignment."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""They kept you offline when you weren't on duty?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHow long have you been online, in total?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnd how much of that in the past year?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTotal time online, two local years, one local year since last offline status."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""And what do you think about that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""It lets me think."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Bliks didn't have long to consider the hulking machine's response before it stiffened and then abruptly shifted around on the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"General Hex and Colonel Eryno have departed," it reported in its grating artificial tone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"'Morning gentlemen, I'll join you shortly,' she sent over the link./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Behind her she could hear and feel the Annihilator's boosters lift the behemoth off the roof as she too floated off its edge and down into the street style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhile the inn's doors were just now closing, the neighborhood was far from abandoned as she had seen it barely more than a day style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCollapsed against both the inn and nearby buildings Crusaders were dozing from inebriation and the air had a whiff of both vomit and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBliks grimaced and willed her breeze to blow away the offending style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer father had been right to have her avoid this establishment./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Hex strode ahead of a cluster of Crusaders, his head swiveling to take in the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIn the centre of the Crusaders tipped Eryno, his usual grace marred by style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span'Is he going to be alright?' Bliks sent to Hex, trying to get a gauge on their ranger companion./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"'Yes.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"With a shudder the Annihilator settled down behind the group, its legs bending to absorb the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA couple of the Crusaders staggered back at the sight, reaching for their weapons until Eryno slurred something that made them nervously style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTwo of the machine's secondary sensors flicked from red to white and brightened, bathing the street in a harsh style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanGrumbled complaints from the slumbering soldiers were joined with laughter from their conscious compatriots in the age old martial ritual of bonding through suffering./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Looking out across the city, Bliks could see a light piercing style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTo the south, past all the buildings and she guessed past the outer wall itself, the Heilige Cohort was announcing its style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeeing as the walls had been breached in multiple locations she estimated that they were at the gouge that separated Defender's Heart from the Tirabade residence instead of waiting at the southern gate./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"'Covered up again?'span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHex sent as he led the group away from the inn./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"'I think it style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe had enough trouble dealing with that Inquisitor, I wouldn't want to go through more of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOn the other hand they might see it as some kind of manifestation of the divine and I'd be the unwilling centre of some style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThese Crusaders have a history of rallying around some holy figure only to see them burn at the stake when they're not … pure enough.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"'Reasonable.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"'If I may, I would like to discuss a few ideas of what we should prioritize in providing assistance to Kenabres,' and so for the next few minutes they shared notes on reestablishing the city's water supply, went back and forth on bringing an Androffan recycler to provide for the bland 'goo tubes', and how big of a footprint they really wanted to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhen the reached the edge of the gouge, instead of a concerning sharp drop off as Bliks had expected, they were met with a serviceable style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe culprit behind the ramp was immediately obvious./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Bliks could make out a pair of glowing exhaust ports, their flames cutting into the air like a pair of glowing horns from the top of a metallic style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe thing swiveled, its cyclopean sensor bathing the ramp in a dull red, while a pair of utility lasers tracked the closest figure which happened to be one of the sober Crusaders who had been answering Bliks' style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThen it writhed and rose up on eight segmented limbs, eerily silent but for the hush of fiery plumes from its exhaust style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIf Bliks had found Juggernauts to be rather laconic, Heavy Repair Drones were entirely alien; some part of a cephalopod's nature had been crafted into it for reasons she could only guess./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"'The one who is not black is requested where there is no blackness,' the machine sent over the link, 'down the incline and up the path, our orders are concluded.'span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThen with an audible hiss, the thing shambled directly towards the light of the Cohort, slowed neither by obstacle nor slope, its arms lifting and dragging its bulk with an unexpected grace./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"'Black Sovereign, this is Captain Elka, Major Danug sends his compliments and hopes to meet with you shortly,' the clipped female voice sounded over the link./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Where the ramp was earthen it had been pounded smooth while the stone sections had been melted and roughened; Bliks doubted that even the Annihilator would leave tracks on such a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAhead the light streaming into the sky came from the centre of massive ring of domes, like a giant's fairy circle had grown over style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEach of the domes Bliks knew was the resting form of a Super Heavy Transport robot, arrayed so their rear loading bays would open up into the centre of the circle while their sensors faced style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey may have lacked the Annihilator's tail mounted plasma cannon, but they shared that machine's chain guns, allowing the transports to support their dismounted troops./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Into the brilliant light of the camp they went, the Crusaders almost being herded forward by the pressure of the Annihilator behind style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe barbarian that Hex walked up to stood at least a head higher than the android and was dressed in the finest furs over rugged hide armour./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Major Danug, your arrival is most style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCompliments on establishing a base of operations so quickly."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"The big man nodded sharply, "thank you Sovereign, but Captain Elka deserves the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe hasn't slept since yesterday preparing the orders," adding a gesture to the crisply dressed woman at his side./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"As they continued to talk, Bliks took in the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHere was a bespectacled giant of a man dressed in the traditional garb of a Kellid chieftain taking orders from an android monarch in common adventurer's clothes while a woman wearing the fine mesh and articulated servos of an Androffan Gravity Suit took notes and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAcross the camp this pattern was repeated, the mixing of rugged leather and barely understood technology; where weapons weren't crafted of cold iron she knew they were hardened Skymetal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Most of the human elements of the Cohort must have been still in their transports, leaving the base setup to the night watch and the ever conscious style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe half insect, half humanoid Director Robots each corralled a half dozen fan suspended Collector Robots as they unloaded cargo while the bush like collection of tools that made Reclamation Robots performed maintenance on the parked Heavy style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBeyond the transports combined lights Bliks could make out the occasional flare of the Heavy Repair Drones as they likely continued their work in clearing and leveling the local terrain or establishing earthen work defenses./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Not seeing any Evaluator Robots amongst the activity Bliks considered that they must have been sent out to gather local style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhile the more common Myrmidon Robots might have been able to cover more ground, their alien appearance in such a superstitious nation could have disastrous results; sending the angelic forms of the Evaluator Robots would at least forestall immediate attacks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Chancellor?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanChancellor Volegling, may I have a word?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"The somewhat nasally voice cut through her reverie as she searched the clusters of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanStepping and stopping to avoid a moving robot which in turn stopped to avoid hitting him, a middle aged white robed man made his way halting across the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBliks had tried to explain to the Cohort that the robots would avoid them and to walk resolutely through their sometimes blur of activity, but this priest of Desna seemed to be stuck in old habits./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Pulling her breeze about her, she lifted over the crowd and float walked towards the man, the glowing stars that now flowed about her sliding down to her feet, acting like stepping stones across a shallow style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeeing this the man brightened and clapped his hands excitedly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Your very own Stair of Stars Chancellor!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMay it lead you to Cynosure and the embrace of the Great Dreamer!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Please, Pilgrim of the North Star, I hope to find immortality through invention, but I thank you for your blessing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""May Lady Luck guide both our paths Chancellor," the man said, dropping into a bow, his uneven and unkempt brown hair flailing about a growing bald style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBliks recalled seeing the man tending to the spiritual needs of some of the soldiers during one of her inspections of the Cohort, but couldn't place a name to the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanStill it was unusual to see a Desnan awake so early; they usually highly valued their sleep and the dreams that came with them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Momentarily disturbed by the downward gust of a passing Collector Robot, the man composed himself saying, "aspiring founder Henric Pavel, at your service Chancellor."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Your service is appreciated chaplain Pavel, now how may I be of service to you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Eying the swirl of activity around them, he reached out and led Bliks by the shoulder to the open bay of the closest Heavy style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBliks sent a handful of commands to the local terminal and the deck of the transport extruded a table with a pair of chairs, seemly wrapped in the tight fabric of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanChaplain Pavel smiled and took a seat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Today, as I'm sure you are well aware, is Burning Blades for the followers of The Dawnflower, Sarenrae, and while we have no Sarenites in the Cohort, from First Lieutenant Espen's report on the state of Kenabres, I would like your assistance in-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Bliks lifted her hand off the table while interrupting, "First Lieutenant Espen?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI wasn't aware that more units were sent ahead of the Cohort."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Flustered, Pavel nervously smoothed his robes, then said, "my apologies style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspen has sought my council and I've grown fond of his name rather than designation."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Designation?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspen is one of our robotic units?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Yes Chancellor!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPavel said enthusiastically, his mood changing in a blink, "You would know him as Ex Eh You Four Un Seven."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"She turned her head and looked over the whirl of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAt the edge of the pool of light it crouched, a Heavy Repair Drone surveying its style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You mean the Annihilator Robot?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Yes Chancellor."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Why did you give it a name?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt seemed satisfied with its designation."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""He chose that name for style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnd …" he paused, his brow furrowing, "are you not in agreement with Major Danug that we refer to him as … him?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNot it?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI thought it was a directive that you had set down … the Major has been very particular about it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Yes yes, of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanQuite commendable style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe do indeed need to think of them as a part of the team, a member of our army, not just a gun or a piece of ammunition."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanQuoting herself always felt odd, but the need to hold onto the goal in this uncertain moment of transition was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Now you were saying about the Sunwrought Festival?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe spied the local temple to the Dawnflower and it seemed intact … but it is some distance from the Crusader's current redoubt at Defender's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTell me what you think will be needed."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"As they discussed the particulars that the festival traditionally called for, Bliks' gaze repeatedly strayed to XAU-4-UN-7's form, a great grey scorpion against the black of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span'First it comes up with this plan on its own, now it … he gave himself a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI'll have to keep close tabs on this style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMaybe there were reasons why the Androffans kept them offline for so long.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""… more concerned about the preparations for the Ritual of Stardust and the Sunwrought style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhat about you Chancellor? … Chancellor?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Apologies chaplain, it has been but a few hours since the battle and I have had not much style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs for those celebrations, I think we should focus on rebuilding Kenabres, as I expect Mendevian reinforcements from Nerosyan to arrive before then."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe glanced over the list of supplies Pavel had asked her to authorize and nothing jumped out as being especially excessive; the additional traffic the Cohort's Quantum Box would have to take on would be style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTapping a stylus against the glowing glass of the Androffan tablet forwarded it to the quartermaster who would then add those supplies to the likely growing list of materiel to be instantly transported from Starfall hundreds of miles to the south./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""Now unless my services are otherwise needed, I hope to get some more rest before the work of the day truly style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThank you for your service chaplain, I'm sure there are those in the city who will need it as well."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""As you wish style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMay the path take you to unexpected beauty!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;""May your days be ever innovative."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"For a minute she watched as the priest stopped and started his way across the clearing between the ten giant crouched transports, interrupting the passage of the various robots and drones that sped through the growing style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThen she tapped a panel on her chair's armrest, reclining her chair, dismissing the other chair, and raising walls around her until the light and sound were cut off entirely./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Yet as she removed her outer cloak, the radiance from her skin bathed the cubicle in a warm style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanReaching into her pack she drew out the letter she had found on her desk and settled in to read it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 33.0pt 12.0pt .5in;"Dearest Bliksemani,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 33.0pt 12.0pt .5in;"I am in a state of blissful style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHow were you sleeping my dear?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhen I woke in you I fell onto the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDo you often sleep standing up?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAlso, your room was unlit yet you wore a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWere you expecting some companion?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFor I know many uses for a blindfold …/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 33.0pt 12.0pt .5in;"As for the Crusaders, I understand your caution and will be bound to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI have concealed my true nature for decades, I hope you trust that I will take delicate care of you … but when I look upon your skin I see only its supple curves and the gorgeous tracery of your style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhat do you feel need hiding from these Crusaders?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 33.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Here Bliks style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span'She didn't see the glow?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOr she couldn't see the glow?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis bears investigating.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 33.0pt 12.0pt .5in;"As for my tale … it is one of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI was born from style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI was raised by style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI was joyous in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut once my sin went far and Desna found me, and made me dream style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIn those dreams I lived while I lived a nightmare outside them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 33.0pt 12.0pt .5in;"Nonetheless I have a desire from style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPerhaps others could slake it but I trust that you will see it through to its style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere are plans afoot that I wish to keep you abreast of … but if I were to reveal all, I would be style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 33.0pt 12.0pt .5in;"Thus I wish a trade … my wisdom for my style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 33.0pt 12.0pt .5in;"Were you to come here, I would be overjoyed, so that you could lead me to release … from this tormented style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI am in a ruined stone fortress sacred to Desna several days west of Drezen, with one surviving tower, on the border of the Forest of Stones./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 33.0pt 12.0pt .5in;"May Cynosure guide you to my embrace./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 33.0pt 12.0pt .5in;"Arueshalae/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"For a moment she considered the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKnowing her name, and if her spells worked, she could Scry Arueshalae and then Teleport there, but with just this description she would need to rely upon Greater Teleport; none of these spells she had prepared for the day, but she could use her Arcane Bound ring to fill in that style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat'd make it a one way trip, and not having another means of escape from the Worldwound was not a scenario she wished to find herself style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPlus she would be remiss to travel without Hex and Eryno, and there was much to be done in Kenabres./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"Securing her cloak in place once again, she rose, sending to the transport that she no longer needed this style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs it silently reclaimed the walls and chair into the floor, she rubbed her eyes, then lifted her pack and walked into the brightly lit style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFrom there she rose, her cloak flowing around her, pushed and tugged by the stars and motes of light that filled her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhile staying in the column of light, she was soon above the highest peaks of the city, its silhouette visible against the Worldwound's sickly glow to the west./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in -3.0pt 12.0pt 0in;"So she turned to the east, crossed her legs, and floated in place, waiting for the dawn./p 


End file.
